


powerless

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Drabble Collection, Foreplay, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he was lying to everyone and silently cursing his fate – more like he sometimes feels like he needed a break from being someone who was always seen in the seat of authority, of dominance. Maybe what he’s seeking for is a moment to let go of his responsibilities, his reputation, of honor and prestige. Maybe what he wants is a moment of weakness, of naked vulnerability, of not being in control, for once.</p><p>Maybe what he needed was all this, and <i>Keith</i>.</p><p>(also: random bottom!Shiro fic dump)<br/>((also; ch.5 = trans!shiro drabble))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some smut, please forgive my sinful hand  
> also, i ship shiro's nipples with keith's teeth and tongue  
> also, i may or may not be kind of ashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude im supposed to spend the evening doing work-related stuff, and yet it's almost 2am and look at what i've accomplished

The leader, the prodigy, the legend – he was always called many names, always in high regard, as if he was someone on top of the food chain. How long has it been, since he wasn’t carrying anything on his shoulders? How long has it been since he entrusted _himself_ to someone, and not the other way around?

He can still remember the weight of all of it – who he had to become, for others.

The youngest pilot chosen to fly the Kerberos Mission, the farthest humankind has ever tried to venture into space; two other souls aboard the aircraft he was responsible for.

The Champion of the arena , bred for brutal combat and for the entertainment of the cruel Galran race; thousands of faceless and nameless alien captives who placed their hopes on him.

The Black Paladin, leader and the literal head of Voltron; sworn to protect his team and the whole universe.

It’s not like he was lying to everyone and silently cursing his fate – more like he sometimes feels like he needed a break from being someone who was always seen in the seat of authority, of dominance. Maybe what he’s seeking for is a moment to let go of his responsibilities, his reputation, of honor and prestige. Maybe what he wants is a moment of weakness, of naked vulnerability, of not being in control, for once.

Maybe what he needed was all this, _and Keith_.

 

 

The warm wetness of Keith’s mouth begins on the head of his already throbbing cock, hot tongue and teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his glans. Shiro can’t help but lift his hips up in an effort to meet more of Keith’s oral cavity, both hands tightly clutching on the sheets. Between his legs, Keith has a playful glint in his eyes as he slowly goes down on him, taking his time to savor the entire length of Shiro’s engorged manhood, ending only when the tip of his nose burrows into the rich, dark bush of majestic pubic hair.

On the inside of Shiro’s thigh, Keith’s nimble fingers tenderly trace random patterns, like new sets of nameless constellations on his already marked skin, tickling him a little, lingering where Keith knows it’s sensitive. Slowly the fingers move inward, drawn to the center of Shiro’s legs where his balls await to be touched, fondled.

Shiro’s abdominal muscles clench as Keith moves faster, bobbing up and down his shaft in a steady rhythm, one hand cupping his ballsacs and the other skillfully stroking the base of his cock, sending pleasurable tremors into Shiro’s naked body. His hand reflexively moves to pull on Keith’s hair – a little something he found out the other boy _liked_ – and with his hips fully arching off the bed, he thrusts _hard_ into Keith’s eager and welcoming wetness, matching Keith’s rhythm like a dance only the two of them have mastered with each other.

Shiro moans loudly, a sound that seems much more like a bestial growl that escapes his lips, as Keith takes him deeper, granting him entrance into the narrow and heated space of his throat. Keith’s lips are red and swollen and glossy with mixed saliva and pre-cum, allowing more friction for Shiro’s cock to ram in and out of zealous mouth.

And then it comes; a sudden surge of heat and pleasure accumulates in his stomach and he knows he is close to release, the tension at the base of his spine making his body and hips move with such urgency and the pressing need to ejaculate while being swallowed by Keith –

Shiro growls, louder, lower, like thunder rumbling in the distance as his mind goes blank – he feels himself explode, explode with a staggering amount of pent up tension into Keith’s mouth, filling the wet teeth-rimmed hole with his seed. Keith sucks in his cheeks, fervently milking him; his throat clenches around the head of Shiro’s cock, making him cry out in absolute pleasure. Shiro’s fingers tremble at the back of his head, pushing him deeper into the middle of his legs.

When it’s over he slides out of Keith’s warmth, Shiro’s body slumps back into the pillows, his lungs and stomach free of coiled tension. He’s panting heavily, half-lidded eyes absently staring into the ceiling, mouth open and grasping on thin air. “ _Fuck, Keith_ …” is all he manages to say before he notices Keith already moving to kneel between the still open exhibition of his nether regions.

Keith comes closer and sticks his tongue out a wide, mischievous smile. A thin line of a coagulated mass made of his saliva and Shiro’s own cum drips from the tip of his sperm-coated tongue like thick rich honey onto Keith’s own hardened dripping cock, now wrapped in his own eager hand. The sight of Keith using their melded fluids to coat his erection with brought the tight knots back into Shiro’s stomach, making him lick his own lips in response.

Without preamble, Keith suddenly cups Shiro’s ass and brings his lower half up near his face. Shiro visibly trembles, his chest and still erect nipples wince in pleasant surprise as Keith bends down and lets his warm breath graze over Shiro’s still exposed and flushed skin.

Keith kisses and sucks on Shiro’s cum-slicked cock, rolling the remaining viscous mass of fluids over his pink tongue. With an insane amount of strength that amazes Shiro to this day, Keith pushes him up some more, bending his body a bit so that Shiro’s erection is dripping onto his own flattened stomach and chest. Shiro swallows hard, knowing from Keith’s playful smile just what he was about to do.

Without taking his eyes off Shiro’s, Keith goes down again – his wet cum-slicked tongue teasingly licks over the puckered entrance to Shiro’s hole, sending powerful tremors down his spine.

“Shiro, you taste so good,” Keith growls, and he goes down again, biting enthusiastically into the meat of Shiro’s ass before pushing into the tightly closed entrance with his tongue.

Shiro sees fireworks go off behind his eyes as he feels Keith’s warm and flexible tongue probe into his needy hole, lubricating his entrance with the remnants of the passionate cock-sucking from a few seconds ago. Keith purrs into his tiny puckered cavern, humming in pleasure and delight as Shiro grunts and moans with unsuppressed need and urgency. Pre-cum leaks from his twitching cock and pools into his navel, spills into the creases between his chiseled abs, trickling all the way to his heaving chest.

Keith pushes in deeper, his tongue igniting the sensitive nerve endings surrounding Shiro’s anus, and Shiro’s hips buck as more heated whiteness trickles onto his upper body. Keith’s fingers bury into the supple meat of his ass cheeks, and fuck if he ends up with more bruises because it just feels so damn amazing –

“Aahh..!” Shiro cries out as Keith’s lips begin to suck on the creased skin of his hole, grazing his perineum as his tongue works wonders deep inside him. “F-fuck…! Aggh..!”

His lustful growls and whimpers meld into an incoherent sound of immense pleasure and slight impatience – the view of Keith eating his ass above him is mind-blowingly sexy and enticing – _this is so fucking good, this is not quite enough, this is the best, I need I need I need_ –

Suddenly Keith slides out from inside of him and lowers him back down on the pillows, starts kissing him from inside his trembling thighs all the way up the right side of his pelvis, traversing the hardened lines of his cum-decorated stomach up to one hardened nipple, sucks it – Shiro squirms, his toes curl up and his hands clench around the sheets as another low moan flutters from deep inside his chest, telling without words just how _badly_ he needs, wants, desires –

Keith moves up, bites on his clavicle and sucks on his neck, and that’s when Shiro feels a slick hardened penis rubbing on his own – balls against balls, wet cock against wet cock – and his hips roll along with Keith’s as he looks down and takes Keith’s red swollen mouth against his own. They kiss fiercely and yet tenderly, hungrily but with an ample amount of patience to savor the flavor of the other on their tongue.

Keith rubs his bare crotch zealously against Shiro’s, his hips doing most of the work as he pins Shiro down with eager arms and ravenous kisses, hands cupping either side of the Black Paladin’s face.

“Open up for me, babe,” Keith gasps into his mouth, his voice raspy, needy.

Shiro smiles, his eyes darting from Keith’s lips to his eyes. With his own hand, he reaches down and strokes Keith’s thick cock, guides it to his starving hole. Keith’s body hums in infinite bliss as the head of his penis rubs on the puckered skin of Shiro’s entrance.

“ _Split me open, Keith_.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice – with one deep animalistic growl, Keith pushes in, his thickness slowly easing inside Shiro in one greedy thrust. Under him, Shiro’s back arches up, pressing their chests together, making Keith feel the restless drum-like beating of his heart, just like his. They are in sync.

Keith feels Shiro’s tightness swallowing him inch by delicious inch, engulfing the entirety of his manhood in a hot chamber of sweet mind-blowing pleasure. Shiro growls, his chest vibrating against Keith’s own, and they both shudder, desire and ecstasy gripping them as they merge together as one.

Shiro pulls him down and plants a wet hungry kiss on his mouth; Keith bites on his lower lip and begins to move – tantalizingly slow at first, savoring the sensation of Shiro’s warmth clenching around the whole length of his shaft, and gradually gaining his own rhythm which Shiro quickly matches with the thrusting of his own hips against Keith’s, the slick sloppy sound of skin hitting skin flooding their ears.

Shiro’s constant low moans become increasingly louder as his legs open even wider, welcoming the entire cum-slicked mass of Keith's hard shaft steadily coming in and out of his stretched hole. His fingers dig into Keith’s slender waist and the back of his head, pulling him closer against him, yet never close enough.

Keith suddenly sits up and fully kneels between Shiro’s legs, and shifts Shiro to his side, lifting one bulky leg up his slender shoulders and continues to urgently ram his engorged cock into the delicious tightness of his hole; from this angle he has a clear view of Shiro’s leaking cock bouncing off his own stomach, spraying pre-cum all over the sheets. The bed creaks wildly under their constant moving weight, the blanket halfway towards falling on the cold floor.

Shiro cries out, spittle dribbling into his chin and Keith’s name hanging on his lips like a plea – _harder, deeper, faster, more_ –

“Fuck,” Keith huffs out, his nails burrowing into Shiro’s thigh against his chest, teeth biting on his lip as his pelvis rhythmically pounds into burning ecstasy. “Shiro, you feel so _fucking_ _good_.”

Shiro’s hips thrust back in kind, his mechanized hand holding onto the headboard for support while the other hand flies down to his sobbing erection, strokes it impatiently with the pressing need to release the accumulated pools of heat inside the pit of his stomach.

“Keith…! Aah… _shit_ …!”

Shiro’s eyes clamp shut as waves and waves of intense pleasure overwhelm him; his torso clenches once more as he feels heat surging from his stomach and he growls, low and raspy and sultry as molten masses of white spurt out of his penile head, decorating the sheets with his seed. His hole considerably tightens around Keith’s impaled member, driving him to his own orgasm –

Keith tips his head back and cries out, Shiro’s name escaping his wet lips as violent tremors shake his slender body in a mind-splitting orgasm, his entire body singing –

Shiro gently pulls him down in an embrace, more sweat mixing with the cum between their torsos. They’re both spent and Keith makes no attempt at separating from the warmth of Shiro, his cock still lodged snuggly inside him. They lie like that for a few ticks, bathing in a comfortable silence as they catch their breath and cling on to each other as if they can still melt and meld into one.

Keith places a hand over Shiro’s heart, listening to his heartbeat with his fingertips as Shiro leans in and kisses him gently on the forehead: a wordless _I love you_ imprinted into his skin.

It’s a while before the pain in Shiro’s ass kicks in, and he squirms, alerting Keith of his predicament.

“Keith,” he whispers, his nose nuzzling Keith’s hair. “If I don’t make it out of this bed, I want you to lead Voltron.”

Keith rolls his eyes, mutters a quiet _‘shut up’_ before implanting another wet kiss on Shiro’s tender lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! ////  
> *crawls behind a rock in shame*  
> if you wanna talk sheith or voltron, you're free to hmu on tumblr, this is the morally-dubious semi-upright citizen eruriholic


	2. Chapter 2

The rough texture of Keith’s skillful tongue and the warm moisture of his mouth, all sucking and pulling on Shiro’s hard nipple making it taut, sent waves and waves of hot pleasure down his spine and electricity down his loins. The Red Paladin’s eyes were clamped shut, as if his very being was concentrated on worshiping his leader’s left boob hat, swollen lips puckered around the pinkish hard mound.

And like cats sometimes do, he _bit_ on the bruised skin with such hunger and lust and pressing need; the unexpected yet unwelcome pain bringing out a guttural, breathless moan that seemed to come from deep within Shiro’s shivering chest. Shiro’s back rose in an arch from the bed, biceps flexing around his head with his hands tied to the bedpost, his toes curling in on themselves as his mind went blank with all the blood in his body rushing down to the the fixed point in the middle of his thick rigid upper thighs.

He wanted so badly to fire up the Galran arm and rip through the rope coiled around his wrists, but earlier, with Keith’s pulsating cock ramming deep in his own mouth, he had nodded his agreement to be tied up and let Keith have his way with him.

This much oral worship on the bulk of his pecs, however, was far from what he had in mind.

Shiro’s erection stood engorged, quivering and leaking, yet pitifully and deliberately not given any of the attention it so sorely needed. Keith’s hands were busy touching him everywhere but his manhood; fingers urgently kneading on Shiro’s other exposed nipple,and the other hand eagerly caressing his inner thigh and strategically evading the pelvis, not even moving around to cup his ass.

Shiro was sure his mind was going to shut down any time soon, his body teetering on the edge of madness, with Keith’s wet heat making him feel simultaneously wanted, hopeless, _powerless_ under his tantalizing touch.

Bound and restricted from freely moving to touch himself nor Keith only amplified his need for release, and his hips bucked, his leaking shaft dangerously close to losing it and bursting with white liquefied heat that his aching nipples couldn’t possibly produce.

Shiro grunted and groaned, animalistic and throaty sounds escaping his lips, his bones melting and muscles going rigid with bottled up tension, and he could feel he was so close, _so fucking close_ \--

Then like a playful child, Keith stopped sucking, biting, caressing -- eager foreplay ceasing altogether, as he raised his head up slowly, with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes locked with Shiro’s, plump reddening wet lips slick with his own saliva and Shiro’s delicious sweat. A pink tongue poked out of the sweet moist cavern and licked at his upper lip, taking its time.

Keith smirked, swollen slick lips curving into a mischievous arch, and Shiro knew---

Against this person, he was vulnerable, defenseless, paralyzed -- and it never felt so _fucking_ good.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro doesn’t need to be told to spread his legs or raise his ass up, he just does – out of insatiable need, of intense hunger, of the desire to be fucked raw and hard by Keith.

His moans are loud and low and muffled against the pillow his teeth sink into, a futile replacement for Keith’s lips. He feels the entire length and thickness of his cock slide in and out of him easily, the already spilled cum providing a very effective substitute for lube. Shiro archs his back and fists the sheets, his muscles going rigid as Keith drills deeply into his cum-slicked hole, opening him up further and Shiro feels so close to breaking or flying or exploding or everything at once—

He closes his eyes, concentrates on the wet immoral sounds of hips and balls slapping and grinding on each other, of Keith’s ragged breathing and sexy uninhibited moans. Keith’s hands and lips are all over his back, tasting sweet salty skin with his tongue and fingertips, exploring further down to knead on a thick chest and tweak on sensitive pink nipples.

“Shiro… so damn _good_ — I wanna… come inside again—”

Keith’s voice is coarse and a few octaves lower, his breath heavy and hot on Shiro’s flushed skin, cock pulsating and ramming hard into Shiro.

Shiro groans loudly in pleasure, his toes curling lungs heaving heart pounding cock leaking hole clenching—

Keith comes inside him, coating his already wet cavern with more molten hot white. Cum dribbles down in thick rivulets out of his puckered ass and along the muscles of his thighs, and yet it’s still not enough, Shiro still wants more, needs more of that rich sweet flavored honey. He rolls his hips in tune with Keith’s urgent thrusts, more cum leaking out, painting Keith’s crotch and pooling into thick a mess on the sheets.

The head of Keith’s big hot cock keeps rubbing in a steady fast rhythm where Shiro wants it to be, driving him into the edge of the precipice and he feels his pleasure coagulating deep in the pit of his stomach and _oh god_ he’s so close, just so _fucking close_ —

“Come for me, Shiro,” Keith growls low into his ear, steady fingers coming down to clamp around Shiro’s swelling manhood.

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro has Keith balls deep into his mouth, tongue and teeth working fervently around the swollen erection, worshipping the thickness of his meat in a swirl of saliva and cum.

Keith must be some sort of masochist because he doesn’t complain when Shiro _bites_ him where it’s fucking sensitive, where it’s mind-blowingly delicious. The loud and guttural moans escaping his lips and the fingers occasionally pulling on Shiro’s short hair are the encouragement that fuel Shiro to take Keith in deeper into his throat, making him feel delirious and hungry for more of Keith.

Shiro wants his thick long phallus inside his mouth as much as he wants it pounding into his ass; his asshole feels empty and lonely without Keith in it, but the yearning only makes the anticipation all the more pleasurable, worth it. His untouched yet overly stimulated nipples go as hard as his own dripping cock between his legs with every time Keith moans his name, with every time Keith rolls his hips and his balls brush against Shiro’s chin.

Shiro pulls back enough to suck on the head of Keith’s penis, his tongue probing on the slit to be rewarded with loads of hot pre-cum, his hands busy fondling Keith’s balls and stroking over the exposed length. His own cock is twitching madly and squirting onto his belly and the floor, his wanting to be touched and teased so profound that he feels another orgasm threatening to rip through him _again_ – it’s going to be the second time within the last half hour and they’re not yet done with foreplay.

He wants Keith’s hot wet cock to cum on his face, wants to feel the large thickness of it bounce on his cheeks, on his lips, wants to catch his balls in his teeth.

He’s so hungry for this and a lot of other things involving Keith’s penis.

He can’t wait to be thoroughly fucked senseless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans....... shiro........  
> it's 12am and i thirst

"Are you really not going to do anything?"

Keith finally removes his eyes from the juicy gift presented before him, and looks up at his lover. Above him, Shiro's eyes are half-lidded with desire, lower lip tucked under a row of perfect teeth. His cheeks are burning up, chest heaving in barely suppressed anticipation of Keith's next move.

Keith licks his lips, runs lazy fingers up Shiro's thighs on both sides of him.

Shiro winces at the slight touch, his hips bucking into the warmth and seduction of Keith's hands. Between his legs, more hot juice leaks out, runs down to decorate the puckered hole of his ass and stains the sheets. It's ridiculous how sensitive and wet he's become with just watching Keith stare at his parts for the past considerably lengthy five minutes.

"You like that?" Keith purrs, caressing the back of Shiro's meaty thighs spread wide open before him.

"You're such a tease," Shiro says through gritted teeth. They've done nothing but kiss and grind hungrily at each others' hips, and once they finally removed their clothes, Keith just suddenly stopped all foreplay to stare at his vagina. And yet it works - he's undeniably, irrevocably turned on.

Keith lowers himself again, this time close enough for Shiro to feel his hot breathe exhale into his erogenous zone. The first warm puff is a surprise - a _very_ pleasant and electrifying surprise that sends Shiro lurching a couple of inches from the bed, almost arching up to collide with Keith's face.

"Oh, god--" Shiro's low grunt somehow lodges in his throat as another huff ghosts over his delicate skin, aggravates his clitoris like an invisible yet skillful finger. The tension pooling in the pit of his stomach is swirling in warm waves, his hole feels sticky and needy and is just begging for Keith's tongue or fingers to lick it clean of precum--

"You're so beautiful down here, Shiro," Keith says, licks his lips again. His hands continue their lazy tender circles up Shiro's thigh and down to where his butt starts, but never trail close enough to where Shiro needs, _wants_ them to be.

"Keith--" Shiro groans, head flopping back into the softness of pillows, hips propelling forward in its own rhythm as if to make love to nothing but air, nothing but Keith's steamy breath fucking into him. He's dripping wet, dripping with lust and carnal desires for only Keith, leaking and oozing and marking the bed with his lewdness--

He gasps, moans, clutches the sheets until his knuckles go white as his area finally releases hot melted jets of accumulated pleasure, finding their mark on Keith's face. Shiro lets go, lets his body fall into the spasms, lets Keith catch his cum with his open mouth and ready tongue.

At last, Shiro falls back into the bed, chest heaving for stolen air, nipples hard and untouched and begging to be fondled with like the rest of him. He looks down, watches as Keith licks his sweet ejaculation from his lips. When their eyes meet, it's a reflection of irrepressible hunger and want, of an almost animalistic instinct to copulate.

_Fucking finally._

Shiro spreads wider, welcomes the warm delicious sensation of Keith's lips over his slick wetness, tastes Keith's wonderful rough tongue through all the sensitive nerve endings in his vagina.

 _At last_ , Shiro absently thinks, _some real foreplay_.

 

 

 

 

 

Later on, Shiro finds himself thirsting for more of that tantalizing hot breath on his nether regions.


End file.
